Primer encuentro Luz x Y x Sombra :
by Renji Yomo
Summary: El destino jugó con Kuroko Tetsuya, dejándolo en completa soledad. ¿Rendirse?¿Olvidarse por completo de todo? Cuando pensaba que había caido en la oscuridad, una nueva "luz" llegará a su vida. Ahora es el momento en el cual deberá elegir si escapar de su pasado o enfrentarse a el. Kagakuro. / AoKise. / MuraHimu. / Midotaka. / ReoAka. / TeppeHyu.


.: Primer encuentro [ Luz Y Sombra ] :.

La tarde era lluviosa, gris y fría, parecía como si el cielo compartiese sus sentimientos. Las gotas de lluvia empapaban su cuerpo y cabeza. Caminaba por la calle tranquilamente como siempre solía hacerlo, con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo. La persona a la que él consideraba importante acababa de abandonarlo sin haberle dado muchas explicaciones. Estaba confundido y sorprendido; sin embargo el sentimiento más fuerte que albergaba dentro su corazón era uno solo: Dolor.

Tenían una relación de confianza bien forjada y no escondían secretos el uno con el otro. Tampoco solían pelear ni discutir, ya que ambos se entendían mutuamente y se complementaban el uno con el otro.

Es por ello que no entendía el porqué lo habían botado de esa manera de un momento para el otro, y, aunque no pensara decirlo, en su interior preguntas como "¿Se habrá cansado de mi?", "¿Realmente soy aburrido?", entre otras, no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Se detuvo por un momento y la pregunta que más quería evitar llegó a su mente. – "¿Se habrá enamorado de otra persona?" - Tragó saliva para olvidar aquel sentimiento desagradable que inundaba su pecho y siguió caminando. No mostraba una pizca de dolor o tristeza en su rostro, puesto que jamás había expresado abiertamente sus emociones, por lo que cada vez que afrontaba un difícil momento, simplemente ocultaba sus sentimientos, manteniendo su habitual cara de poker; cargando con todos los problemas dentro suyo. Esa persona también conocía ese lado de él y aun así lo había aceptado.

Sin embargo ahora se encontraba solo. Por primera vez en su vida, Kuroko decidió tomar una importante decisión, la cual era abandonar su actual equipo de baloncesto conocido como "Teiko", no solamente porque se había cansado de la manera en la que sus compañeros jugaban y ya había olvidado lo divertido que era jugar al basketball, sino que su segunda razón había sido aquella ruptura.

Por lo que acá se encontraba, parado enfrente de la Preparatoria a la cual había elegido.

\- Academia Privada Seirin, ¿Eh?

Luego de inscribirse en el Club, sintió unas enormes ganas de beber un batido de vainilla, por lo que se dirigió al lugar en el que mejor hacían su bebida favorita. Estuvo sentado mirando por la ventana la lluvia caer, durante casi toda la tarde, y cuando quiso darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba ya allí, la noche había caído. – Supongo que es hora de que regrese a casa. – Tomó sus pertenencias, abrió su paraguas y caminó su largo camino de regreso.

Aunque trataba de olvidarse de aquello, nuevamente esos recuerdos volvían a su mente y lo llenaban de un vacío en su interior. Caminó cinco cuadras, y al llegar a la esquina de la sexta no se percató de que el semáforo había dado la señal de alto, por lo que siguió caminando.

Fue cuando divisó una luz cegadora frente a sus ojos y un sonido de bocina aturdió sus oídos, que se percató del error que había cometido, sin embargo, sus piernas no le permitían reaccionar. Solo pudo observar fijamente aquel automóvil que amenazaba con venir hacia él.

Abrió los ojos entrecortadamente y pudo ver a un joven encima suyo que lo observaba con una mirada agresiva pero calmada, desafiante pero asustada, llena de rabia pero a su vez llena de preocupación. Por un segundo, le sorprendió el hecho de que estuviera vivo.

-¡¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas, idiota?! ¡Casi te matas! – Gritó enfurecido aquel joven, aun sin soltarlo.

\- Lo siento, estaba caminando distraído, gracias por salvarme.

Solamente pudo decir esa tonta y patética disculpa por lo que había hecho.

\- La próxima vez ten más cuidado porque no estaré ahí para salvarte. – Sin más que decir, se levantó, se colocó sus auriculares y siguió caminando, dejando a Kuroko con una sensación de malestar, puesto que aunque lo haya salvado, su última frase había sonado bastante arrogante. Y precisamente a él, no le gustaban este tipo de personas.

Volvió a tomar su paraguas, el cual se había roto durante la caída. Sin más remedios, abrochó su campera preparado para empaparse de pies a cabeza.

Era Lunes, su primer día de entrenamiento en el Club de Basketball había llegado, y como era de costumbre, sus nuevos compañeros no notaban su presencia y le costaba adaptarse a ellos en las prácticas. Creía que todo iba normal, hasta que su entrenadora Aida Riko comenzó a los gritos al ver que un estudiante acababa de llegar, último.

\- ¡Oye tu, el novato! ¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar tarde al entrenamiento en tu primer día?

\- Lo siento, me he quedado dormido. – Respondió éste, sin mucha culpa.

\- Los de primer año son todos iguales. Ve a precalentar con los demás antes de que me enfurezca.

A toda prisa, fue corriendo hasta llegar al lado del capitán del equipo, Hyuuga Junpei. A los pocos segundos de que el balón estuviese en el juego, un deseo de poder y ganas de jugar se apoderaron de él, por lo que salió corriendo utilizando toda su fuerza bruta; hasta que a mitad de cancha, chocó contra algo que no pudo ver.

\- ¿Podrías ver por donde caminas? Puedes lastimar a la gente. – Le dijo una voz que provenía de su espalda.

-¿Qu- ¡Uwah! ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

\- Lo he estado desde antes que tú llegaras.

\- Espera, tu eres… – Mirando detenidamente aquel rostro, se llevó una sorpresa. – El suicida de ayer.

\- Por favor no me llames así, y no soy ningún suicida.

\- Ah, cierto que no los han presentado. – Interrumpió el capitán. – El es Kuroko Tetsuya y éste de aquí es Kagami Taiga. Ambos son de primer año, así que llévense bien.

\- "Kagami Taiga... El chico que me salvó ayer."

Aquello fue lo que Kuroko pensó. Sin embargo, él no sabría que para bien o para mal, este chico iba a cambiar su vida.

.: Primer encuentro. End :.

**Notas:**

Este fanfic podrás encontrarlo también en Amor Yaoi, bajo el seudónimo de Tsukumo.

Los personajes **no** me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para escribir esta historia sin fines lucrativos. Dichos personajes le pertenecen al mangaka Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, creador de Kuroko no Basket.

Por y para fans.


End file.
